Gorgeous Ashes
by Starfire93
Summary: Ciel's built an empire delving into the dark underworld that murdered her parents. When Sebastian Michaelis walks into the bluenette's life, will he be able to pull Ciel from the darkness? What will happen when he falls in love with the icy bluenette along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates bi-monthly!**

—

Gorgeous Ashes

It was one of London's best strip clubs, clean, loud, sexy, outfitted in black, red, and purple.

Sleek marble.

Smooth velvet.

Silk draperies.

A place where beautiful men and women danced not because they felt worthless, but because they felt powerful.

A place where people gathered to watch from the dimly lit tables and drink away the stresses of their days.

It was also a place where the owner, known to acquaintances as Top Hat, conducted most of her business dealings, hidden in the private VIP section.

Tonight was one such night.

"We agreed on five million." The man across the shiny, black table said gruffly. He stared threateningly at Top Hat, looking menacing in his weathered coat and rugged vest.

"But it's only worth three." Top Hat's voice replied in a tone as smooth as black silk while her sapphire eyes glanced at the open briefcase on the table.

Tophat's eyes sparkled at the prospect of haggling, the thrill of a game that she knew she would win.

Top Hat wore a black leather jacket with a hood lined in thick, navy fur.

The jacket was purposely left open, exposing a sheer, ripped, black tank top that let her embellished navy bra peek out, hinting at the tattoos that wrapped from the fingers of her right hand, covering her arm, and kissing her shoulder blade, ending on her side over her right rib cage.

Portraits…

Strands of ink pearls circling her wrist and dangling across her hand, dipping over her finger…...

Beautiful, intricate works of art that cost thousands of pounds and hundreds of hours in the chair.

The oscillating lights in the club reflected off of Tophat's exposed, slender thighs, her bottom barely covered by short black shorts, knee high, vintage styled boots hiding her petite calves.

Tophat mused over the piece at the center of the price debate.

It was a strange device that sat inside the velvet-lined case.

One that many governments would be more than happy to obtain, for a much greater amount than five million.

To Tophat's left and to her right sat her bodyguards, Baldroy and Finnian.

Baldroy was blonde and tall, a former special forces fighter from her majesty's royal service.

Finnian was a rescued victim of human trafficking. He was red-headed. He was also quite smaller than Baldroy, but he was stronger, thanks to his former captors and their experiments.

"Five." The man across the table demanded, crossing his arms.

"Three and I won't tell the Russians you sold it to me." Ciel countered, raising an eyebrow at him.

The man across the table growled and stood up, hissing as he walked away, "One day lady death's going to find you, Tophat. One day….."

Tophat smirked as she watched him walk away. She raised her wrist and kissed a tattoo of a skull surrounded by roses in a sarcastic response to his words.

Once the man was gone, Tophat sat quietly between Baldroy and Finnian.

Her sapphire eyes flashed when the strobe light illuminated the club.

"You going to dance, tonight, Ciel?" Baldroy asked quietly.

A very few, select number of friends called Tophat by her real name.

Finnian and Baldroy were two of those few.

"No." Ciel Phantomhive replied with a tired sigh. "Not tonight, Bard."

Ciel sat there, lazily watching the show and the crowd with the two men.

She looked bored, wearing her signature look that was between a scowl and a smirk.

That was the mask she had taught herself to wear, ever since her parents had died.

She wore it well.

Ciel had everything, money, power, a few remaining friends, but that didn't matter…..

When her parents died, she had given in to pride and rage…..

She drank.

She took a pill every now and then.

Some were prescribed, some weren't.

And with all of her free time, she enjoyed flirting with danger, walking the same hazardous path that her father had taken.

The device in the briefcase held enough international secrets to send ten men to their deaths for treason.

Ciel had purchased it without purpose.

Maybe she would look through it and see what she could find, maybe she would sell it, maybe she would throw it in the Thames…..

Who knew?

Eventually, Ciel stood from the table, packed up the briefcase, and left.

She bid Baldroy and Finnian goodnight and then walked out to her car.

Starting it from the inside, the heat was already warming the interior of the vehicle when Ciel entered her custom-painted Bugatti.

Ciel pulled out of the club parking lot and began to drive home, pressing her small foot to the gas.

10…..

30…

40….

50…

The speedometer rose as her speed increased.

Ciel thought to herself…..

Maybe she'd get home to her big, lonely mansion and have a drink or two.

60…..

She rolled down the window, letting in the cold night breeze to clear her head.

Tears welled in Ciel's eyes.

65…...

Maybe she'd get home and scream until she felt better.

It wasn't like anyone could hear her anyway.

67…...

Her life had become a meaningless swirl of money, men, and black market dealings.

68…

69….

What did any of it…

**BOOM!**

The man that Ciel had swindled hadn't been joking.

Lady Death had come to visit Ciel Phantomhive.

As a parting gift from Ciel's unhappy supplier, when her luxury car's speedometer hit 70, a bomb on its underside detonated, blasting the bluenette off the road and tossing her into a nearby ravine.

Several people saw the explosion, thankfully no one had been too close.

Emergency services were called and came quickly to the scene.

Ciel was somehow still alive but severely injured.

They pulled the damaged bluenette from the wreckage and sped away to the hospital.

Ciel's sapphire eyes fluttered as the paramedics rushed to stabilize her while the ambulance raced down the road.

Hazily, Ciel wondered…

Was this death?

Was she finally going to see her mother and father again?

—-

"Dr. Michaelis! Is there anything you need?" A buxom blonde nurse asked in a squeaky voice that was sugary sweet.

"No, thank you, Ann, that will be all." Dr. Michaelis answered as he scribbled some notes down on the clipboard while he stood in the hospital hallway.

"Are you sure there's _nothing _I can do for you, sir?" Ann pressed, batting her eyelashes at her attractive boss.

"No, Ann." Dr. Michaelis sighed, managing to flash a small, polite smile. "But thank you anyway. I do appreciate your willingness to help."

"Oh, Dr. Michaelis, I'd do _anything_ for you!" Ann practically shouted.

Dr. Michaelis nodded and turned to walk down the hallway.

Once he was certain Ann wouldn't see him, he rolled his eyes.

Good grief…

This got so exhausting.

Sebastian Michaelis was one of the youngest and most intelligent doctors at the hospital.

Sebastian was slender and tall, with sexy, dark eyes, a perfectly symmetrical face, and feathery, raven-black hair….

He was also the handsomest doctor at the hospital.

That was something his nurses and all other females never ceased to notice.

Sebastian loved women, but the attention became…...boring.

He could never talk to anyone without them drooling over him.

And Sebastian's tastes in women were…...unique.

He liked small, petite ladies.

Women that were difficult to figure out, pragmatic….

Sebastian also enjoyed stimulating conversation.

And that was something even rarer to share with someone.

Sebastian frowned as he sat down in his office and went over his papers for the day.

Several hours passed as he worked.

It was almost his least favorite time of the day, time to go home.

Sebastian hated going home.

Lonely and cold, he had nothing to do there and no one to keep him company.

He'd rather just sleep in his office.

Regardless, the hour came and Sebastian sighed.

He packed up his briefcase.

As soon as he stood to leave, a voice sounded over the hospital intercom.

"**ATTENTION, ALL ON SITE PERSONNEL! TRAUMA ARRIVAL! AMBULANCE DOCK A. SURGEONS NEEDED IMMEDIATELY!" **

Sebastian threw his briefcase to the floor and ran out of his office, towards the ambulance dock with a happy smile.

Wonderful!

Another patient!

—-

Ciel was unconscious by the time the ambulance arrived at dock A.

Her eyelids stayed shut as the ambulance gurney was hurriedly rushed out, carrying her inside the siding doors.

Inside the hospital, Sebastian scrubbed his hands and marched into the operating room while the nurses briefed him on the patient.

"Multiple fractures, severe burns, shoulder dislocation…." The nurse read off of her clipboard.

"Goodness, auto accident?" Sebastian asked.

"Car bomb." His nurse replied.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Car bombings weren't a frequent occurance.

They certainly weren't legal.

What kind of patient was he getting?

Just then, the doors to the operating room were flung open and Ciel was wheeled into the room.

As the anesthetists worked to sedate the already-sleeping bluenette and start an I.V., Sebastian stood looking at his new patient in wonder.

A woman.

A young, slender, petite woman.

This was the car bombing victim?

Sebastian saw through the bruises and burns.

He admired Ciel's long, black eyelashes, left untouched.

Sebastian saw the soft features of her bruised face, the delicate skin, her pink lips…..

Her short but thick bluenette hair.

Sebastian blinked.

She was beautiful, whoever she was.

But for now, Sebastian had a job to do.

He nodded to the nurses and they stepped in, beginning to change Ciel so the damage to her body could be assessed.

As her clothing was peeled off and a gown was quickly slipped on, Sebastian glimpsed her tattoos.

He always liked tattoos on women, he found them intriguing.

Sebastian felt a rush of determination.

As a doctor, Sebastian tried his best to save every patient, but for some reason, the thought of this particular one slipping away horrified him.

What a lovely creature to lose!

As Sebastian moved forward, picked up his scalpel, and began his work, he saw a small bird tattooed on the side of Ciel's neck.

Sebastian hesitated thoughtfully for just a second.

He was going to help this beautiful girl fight for her life and he didn't even know her name.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

That was no matter now.

He had to save her if he wanted to meet her.

As his blade pierced Ciel's skin, Sebastian whispered, "Alright, little robin, let's get you stitched up so you can tell me your story~."

—

The surgery was successful.

Ciel was taken to a room, an oxygen mask still over her nose and mouth as she was settled into a bed.

"It's a good thing you were here, Dr. Michaelis!" One of the nurses chirped at Sebastian.

Sebastian nodded, his clipboard in hand, staring in awe at Ciel as she slept.

Her injuries had been extensive.

Life-threatening…...but she made it.

She was a fighter.

Sebastian was very happy he was able to save the little bluenette's life, whoever she was.

During the surgery, Sebastian had seen almost every inch of her.

Every tattoo.

Pearls….

Lace…

Bat wings…

Roses…

Dice….

Thousands of symbols that held thousands of meanings, and Sebastian wanted to know them all.

He had been intrigued when he was first handed Ciel as a patient.

Small and fragile as she was, she was strong.

Unique…..

Sebastian felt absolutely compelled to meet her, to know her.

"You're free to go, Dr. Michaelis." The nurse said, perplexed at Sebastian's hesitation.

"Actually, Rita, I think I'm just going to stay awhile, just to monitor her." Sebastian replied with a pleasant, tired smile.

"Alright, Dr. Michaelis, whatever you think is best." Rita smiled in return, leaving the room.

She walked away with a frown.

Why should he stay?

The nurses could handle the patient.

That was their job.

Dr. Michaelis's job was over.

But Dr. Michaelis was no longer working, now he stayed for his own pleasure.

Sebastian sat down in the chair beside Ciel's bed and crossed his legs, his shiny black shoes glinting in the fluorescent lights.

No one had come to the hospital to check on the bluenette.

Yet….

There was no way of contacting any next of kin.

Ciel had no license, no identification.

It was all burned away when the bomb detonated.

Sebastian smiled to himself.

He wanted to make sure the small bluenette wouldn't be alone when she woke.

He wanted to be the first thing she saw…..

Sebastian, the man who saved Ciel.


	2. Chapter 2 - Going Home

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

The anesthesia had worked well on the bluenette.

She slept until the following morning after her surgery.

Sebastian spent the entire night dozing beside Ciel in the chair.

It was the sun that finally woke her.

Ciel slowly blinked her sapphire eyes open as the early morning rays drifted silently into her hospital room.

Sebastian heard movement as she shifted around in bed and it roused him from his light sleep.

Sebastian's tapered eyes lit up with joy once he saw that Ciel was finally up. "Ah, so you're awake now. How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

Ciel's large, blue eyes widened in shock.

Dazed and confused, her eyes darted from Sebastian to the room around her.

Where was she?

What happened?

Her body was so…sore.

Everything hurt.

Everything ached.

"Who are you?!" The bluenette blurted out, narrowing her eyes at Sebastian. "Where am I?!" Ciel demanded, wincing when she tried to move.

It was then that she noticed the I.V cords hanging from her arm.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, don't move too much at first." Sebastian cautioned. He jumped out of his chair and gently eased Ciel back down in bed, careful not to touch any of her bandages. "My name is Dr. Sebastian Michaelis, but you can just call me Sebastian. You're in the hospital. It seems someone tried to murder you. I was told you're the victim of a car bombing. I'm the surgeon who saved your life last night." Sebastian finished with a proud smile.

In Ciel's hazy, post-anesthesia mind, she tried to make sense of Sebastian's words.

Hospital?

Surgery?

Ciel blinked at Sebastian

Hmm, this doctor was rather attractive, wasn't he?

Why had she never seen him at her club?

Car bomb?!

"A car bombing?!" Ciel gasped, once the phrase registered in her foggy mind.

"That's right." Sebastian nodded. "Miss…?" He asked, hopeful she would respond.

How badly he wanted to know Ciel's name!

Ciel looked at him for a moment.

Sebastian gazed into her deep, sapphire eyes and smiled softly.

Absolutely stunning…..

The bluenette was the most beautiful woman Sebastian had ever seen.

The way this sexy Dr. Michaelis was looking at her made Ciel blush.

She cleared her throat and replied, "My legal name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

_Then what's your illegal name, Ciel? _He thought to himself.

Phantomhive….

Yes, Sebastian remembered the Phantomhive murders that had happened several years ago.

The case was highly public and constantly in the news.

Sebastian had heard the hospital staff whispering that the bombed car had been a custom Bugatti worth several million pounds…

Wealth.

Phantomhive.

So this woman…his patient...this was the daughter….of the murder victims?

The sole heir?

Possibly.

For now, it was best to play things safe.

Just a greeting.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Phantomhive." Sebastian nodded with a pleasant smile.

"Yes, thanks for…...um, saving me, I guess." Ciel said with a heart wrenching sigh.

Sebastian knitted his brows together in concern and sympathy.

She guessed?

Ciel's thanks sounded like a statement from someone who really didn't care if they were saved or not.

An awkward moment of silence passed.

Sebastian was wondering what to say next.

The bluenette was understandably quiet, trying to look over the extent of her injuries and make sense of the situation.

Perhaps a simple hello was enough for the moment.

Sebastian didn't want to overwhelm her any further.

"I should let you get some rest. My shift starts soon in the surgery, if you need anything, please press your call button. If you have trouble getting it, ask for me directly." Sebastian said as he stood and started to walk out of the room.

"Dr. Michaelis…." Ciel called from her hospital bed just before Sebastian went out the door.

Sebastian stopped abruptly and turned around when Ciel spoke.

"Thanks for…waiting for me. To wake up, you know. It was nice to not be alone." Ciel nodded, mumbling the last couple of sentences.

Sebastian still heard them.

His heart lept with joy as a broad smile crossed his face.

"Remember, Miss Phantomhive, you can call me Sebastian, if you'd like." Sebastian said cordially in his low, velvet voice.

Then he shut the door and left.

Ciel collapsed backwards against the bed, grimacing in pain as she did.

A bomb?

The device had probably been incinerated.

3 million for nothing…

And her favorite car, destroyed.

Ciel pursed her lips as a dangerous scowl crossed her bruised face.

That man that sold her the device…

Perhaps when she got out of the hospital, Lady Death should visit him next.

—

But that would take time.

Ciel was informed that she needed to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks to recover.

Sebastian had been able to reconnect the tissues that had been severed and to set the broken bones, yes.

But healing took time, not just the skilled hands of an expert surgeon.

So, Ciel stayed in her cold, sterile hospital room, recovering.

None of her fickle friends had come to see her.

Although, no one had known what had happened to her either.

The bluenette's phone had been destroyed in the bomb blast.

As far as all of Ciel's contacts and acquaintances knew, she had disappeared.

Sebastian simply thought she had no one.

That didn't matter, though, he gave Ciel enough attention for ten people.

Every morning and every afternoon, Dr. Michaelis went in personally to check on Ciel.

He would sit and visit with her for awhile.

At first it was a bit awkward, but after a few days, Ciel started to warm up and they began to form a bond.

Ciel brightened up when he came in the room and Sebastian purred quietly every time he saw her.

Every evening Sebastian did the same, sometimes sleeping in the chair beside of Ciel through the night.

Dr. Michaelis made sure his prize patient got the best nurses on the floor and he was even notorious for sneaking in some food for Ciel that was much better than the cafeteria meals.

Sebastian had discovered that what he thought and what he hoped, was true.

Ciel was more than just a pretty face.

She was a very deep, reflective person.

Intelligent and quick to learn, witty in conversation.

Sebastian genuinely enjoyed the talks that he and Ciel shared.

The bluenette was almost embarrassed to say she enjoyed them as well.

Ciel didn't have time for…...men…..or dating…or having regular social contact with anyone.

The bluenette was bitterly content with her isolated world.

But Sebastian seemed to be trying his best to change that.

Gradually, Ciel's burns healed and her bruises faded.

Every day, in Sebastian's opinion, she seemed to grow more and more beautiful.

More and more healthy.

That made Dr. Michaelis very happy.

Although, Sebastian knew that once Ciel recovered, she would leave the hospital and he may not see her everyday anymore.

That made Sebastian sad.

But as close as he and Ciel were becoming…..

Perhaps she may agree to see him outside of the hospital walls?

—

Dr. Michaelis had noticed his little bluenette hadn't received any visitors during her hospital stay.

The day that Ciel was cleared for released, her discharge papers were signed and she was given the few burnt pieces of clothing that she had arrived with.

As Ciel frowned while she looked over the scorched shorts and top, someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Ciel called.

The door opened and Sebastian stepped in, holding a gray tracksuit.

"I couldn't help but remember the clothes you arrived with were in rather awful condition. I was wondering if you'd be interested in borrowing some for your ride home? They're clean." Sebastian offered with a smile, walking over to Ciel's bedside.

"Are these yours?" Ciel asked, looking at the tracksuit.

"They are, yes." Sebastian nodded.

"Alright, thanks. That's very kind of you." Ciel said, a small, barely visible smile gracing her pouty lips. "I'll replace these, don't worry. How much did you pay for them?" She asked.

"Oh no, please don't trouble yourself! Consider them a gift!" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel looked surprised.

She chuckled softly, then her vivid sapphire blue eyes flickered up to Sebastian's face, "Now that is _very _kind of you." She cooed suspiciously.

Sebastian liked her, Ciel could sense that.

Truthfully, over the last couple of weeks in the hospital, Ciel had grown rather fond of Sebastian as well.

Sebastian just smiled in return.

A pregnant pause settled between them, hanging in the air.

Was this goodbye?

To break the contemplative silence, Sebastian asked, "Is there anyone you'd like me to call? To drive you home?"

Ciel would have called Baldroy or Finnian, but if her enemies were still lying in wait, she didn't want to arouse suspicion.

It was better to be discreet.

"No, I'll take an Uber." Ciel replied, then she remembered…...

She had no phone.

"Or, I guess, I'll just take a taxi." The bluenette frowned.

"I could drive you, if you'd prefer." Sebastian offered, silently hoping Ciel would say yes.

Hmm….

A ride home with the doctor sounded like it would be more comfortable and much better smelling than a dirty taxi….

"My home is outside of London. It's a bit far." Ciel said warningly.

"Then we'll just have to make conversation to pass the time." Sebastian smiled.

"Alright, thank you, Dr. Michaelis." Ciel said with a grateful nod.

"Excellent. I'll get these processed and we'll be on our way shortly." Sebastian nodded, waving the discharge papers before he walked out the door.

Still extremely sore and achy, Ciel rose with a frown from her hospital bed and shuffled over, starting to change into Sebastian's tracksuit.

This Dr. Michaelis seemed like a nice man.

It had been a long time since Ciel had met someone like him.

A long time indeed…..

Dr. Michaelis seemed rather determined.

Persistent…..

Infatuated…..

Ciel frowned as she zipped up the soft, grey jacket.

Unfortunately, Dr. Michaelis may end up learning the hard way…...

There was no place in Ciel's world for nice men.

—-

Once the paperwork was in order, Sebastian helped Ciel out of the hospital and carefully strapped her into his shiny, black BMW.

It wasn't as impressive as a custom Bugatti, but Sebastian hoped that the Phantomhive heir would find his vehicle satisfactory.

The two began the journey to Ciel's estate, chatting while the bluenette gave Sebastian directions.

Ciel had not been lying about her home's distant location.

The Phantomhive mansion sat in the English countryside, far away from London.

Sebastian and Ciel had left the hospital in the early afternoon. It was nearly twilight when they finally pulled into Ciel's long, stone driveway.

Sebastian's jaw dropped as his sports car drove up to the house.

Expansive, elegant, and opulent, the estate grounds were almost as breathtaking as Ciel.

The Phantomhives were a noble family, indeed.

Sebastian turned off the engine and Ciel held onto her plastic bag of charred belongings.

"Would you like some help getting inside?" Sebastian asked politely.

_Please say yes, please say yes!_ He silently pleaded.

"No, I can manage, but…..you're welcome to come in if you like." Ciel offered, speaking rather shyly but throwing Sebastian a flirtatious glance.

"I'd like that very much." Sebastian smiled. "Please, let me help." He said quickly.

The driveway was cobblestone and Ciel was barefoot.

On her tender feet, Sebastian knew the stone would be brutal to walk on.

Ciel had just lowered her small, slender legs out of Sebastian's car, inching her feet down when he rushed around to her side and swept the bluenette up into his arms.

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly found her herself carefully cradled in Dr. Michaelis's grasp.

But Ciel did not protest….

The bluenette blushed softly at the pleased look in Sebastian's eye.

"It would be terrible if you opened the scabs on your soles that are healing so nicely. Please, allow me…..?" Sebastian asked with a soft smile.

"A-alright then." Ciel agreed with a quiet nod.

Slowly, Sebastian began to walk to the front door of the large mansion while carrying Ciel in his arms bridal style.

The bluenette relaxed against him.

Sebastian's grip was very comfortable, not too firm, not too loose.

Ciel noticed that Sebastian was very strong, he did not buckle or shudder under her weight.

Sebastian carried Ciel as easily as if she were a doll.

Ciel didn't know what to think…

No man had ever been this sweet to her before, at least, not without getting something in return first.

Ciel had promised Sebastian nothing for his troubles.

Why was he bothering?

As they approached the front door, Sebastian noticed that it was padlocked by an advanced computer security system.

Sebastian respectfully closed his eyes while Ciel entered the code.

The door unlocked.

Sebastian carried Ciel over the threshold and into the house.

He was very careful how he held the small bluenette, bandages still covered a large portion of her body, including her wrists and hands.

How was she going to take care of herself here?

Ciel silently was wondering that too.

While she did enjoy Dr. Michaelis's company, it may be nice to have a little assistance getting settled in at least.

"Shall I make some tea?" Sebastian offered, looking at the bluenette in his grasp.

Ciel nodded silently.

"Then show me where the kitchen is, Ms. Phantomhive." Sebastian nodded.

"It's just through this hallway." Ciel said, pointing with her bandaged finger.

Sebastian began to walk, his polished shoes clicking across the hardwood floorboards.

"Dr. Michaelis?" Ciel asked, raising an eyebrow at Sebastian teasingly.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked, playing along.

"You can call me Ciel." The bluenette replied quietly.

Sebastian smiled in reply.

Perhaps Ciel enjoyed Sebastian's company as much as he enjoyed hers.

Perhaps, Ciel may want Sebastian to come back tomorrow, or maybe the next day.

They were now on a first name basis and Sebastian literally had the bluenette in his arms…

Sebastian grinned.

Maybe the lovely Ciel Phantomhive could be the one to fill Sebastian's lonely world.


	3. Chapter 3 - Why?

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sebastian carefully sat Ciel down on one of her tufted barstools that lined the kitchen island and proceeded to make some tea.

"Do you have a keurig?" Sebastian asked the bluenette.

He didn't want to snoop through her possessions.

"Of course, it's right over there." Ciel replied, gesturing with her hand.

"Lovely." Sebastian smiled.

Once the tea brewed in the appliance, Sebastian served Ciel a large cup.

Sebastian sat on the stool next to Ciel as she quietly sipped her drink.

He glanced over at the bluenette.

Ciel struggled to hold the teacup properly in her wrapped hand.

Sebastian frowned, seeing that his patient was still covered in bandages, even though her injuries had greatly improved.

Sympathy filled Sebastian's gaze. "May I hold it for you?" He asked, referring to the teacup.

Ciel's pride was too great. "No, it's fine, I ju-AAAGHH!" The bluenette screamed as she dropped the cup, splashing the hot liquid all over her chest and her legs, wincing as it scorched her clothes.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he sprang from his seat, grabbing the nearest dish towel, he began to pat Ciel dry.

Sebastian's grey tracksuit that Ciel wore was ruined.

Luckily, the hospital bandages were thick enough to prevent piping hot tea from irritating Ciel's healing wounds.

However, both Sebastian and Ciel knew…..that was too close.

"I'm sorry…..that was all my fault. Now I must replace these clothes, they're destroyed." Ciel frowned, her cheeks pink with shame.

"Please don't worry about it." Sebastian said, giving the bluenette a soft, understanding smile. "However, as your doctor, I don't feel that you're in a state to care for yourself right now."

Ciel pouted.

She actually hadn't been in a state to care for herself for several years before her car got bombed, but she never told anyone that.

And they never asked.

But now, since the accident, things were worse.

As much as Ciel hated to admit it, she did need help.

"Is there a nurse the hospital could send? I can pay them whatever they want." Ciel asked Sebastian quietly.

"There's a doctor right in front of you." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Ciel blinked.

Dr. Michaelis was a fine, handsome, nice man. He had been kind enough to give her a ride home and help her into the house, but, was he really willing to take on the role of being her caregiver for a while?

"Don't you have a family to go home to?" Ciel asked.

The question sounded a little blunter than she had meant.

"No." Sebastian answered truthfully.

No, Sebastian spent his evenings alone, waiting for the morning to come so he could go back to work and escape the roaring silence of his house.

Staying with Ciel and getting to care for the bluenette would be a treat to Sebastian.

"I would hate to ask that of you." Ciel pressed.

"Oh, please don't think that way. I can assure you, I would be delighted to help." Sebastian said with a hopeful, genuine smile.

Ciel glanced down shyly and then raised her sapphire eyes back up.

The look of admiration Sebastian was giving Ciel made her want to blush.

"Alright, then, yes, I'd….I would appreciate some help for a few days." Ciel nodded.

"Excellent, I'll make some dinner and then I'll go home to pack a bag of essentials." Sebastian smiled.

Ciel nodded.

Not many doctors would offer to stay at their patient's house and care for them in their spare time without a price.

Ciel knew Sebastian must really be interested in her.

However…..

Not many women would allow almost total strangers that they weren't sleeping with or dating to stay _with _them in their homes, whether they were caring for them or not.

Sebastian knew that Ciel must really trust him.

Or maybe the new arrangement was agreed upon by both Sebastian and Ciel simply because they both felt a connection to each other.

A strong, enticing, intoxicating connection.

—

Since it was still rather early, Sebastian went home first to pack his bag.

He threw a few essentials in a duffle and sped back to Ciel.

Sebastian then made them a simple dinner using some dried and frozen ingredients that Ciel still had laying around.

The pair ate in silence, choosing to watch Netflix on Ciel's massive smart TV.

It was much more comfortable for the bluenette to sit on her plush top grain leather couch than at the table.

Apparently, it was also much more comfortable for Ciel to lean on Sebastian's shoulder than to sit up by herself.

Sebastian blinked when he felt the small weight of Ciel leaning on him.

Ciel didn't speak about it so neither did Sebastian.

Sebastian just smiled and lifted his arm, laying it down gently around an unbandaged patch on Ciel's back.

Sebastian struggled not to purr as they sat there, cuddled up on Ciel's couch together, watching tv.

When the hour got late, Sebastian looked over and saw Ciel's eyes growing heavy.

"Ready for bed?" He asked.

"No….." Ciel mumbled as she closed her eyes sleepily.

Sebastian chuckled and picked her up.

"Show me where." Sebastian whispered to Ciel, turning off the tv.

Ciel yawned and pointed down one of the large, dark hallways.

Sebastian padded across the floor, following Ciel's directions until they came to two large double-doors.

Ciel nodded and Sebastian opened them.

He blinked as he turned on the light switch.

The room was decorated entirely in black and blue.

Complete with a large mirror across from the bed, onyx filigree moulding along the walls, and heavy, gothic furniture, the style of the room matched the entire style of Ciel's spacious home.

Sebastian had to admit that it was very unique.

Just like Ciel.

Sebastian walked over to the bed and reached out to lay Ciel down when she spoke.

"Will you help me bathe?" Ciel asked in with a sleepy coo.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

Ciel wanted him to…strip her naked and wash her?

"Your bandages do need changed but I wasn't going to suggest…" Sebastian began.

"Please, Sebastian." Ciel murmured. "I feel so dirty after being in that hospital."

Sebastian smiled to himself and carried Ciel into the bathroom.

"As you wish, then. I will try to be as gentle as possible." Sebastian said reassuringly while he reached down and started the water in the tub.

"I don't think you could ever hurt me, Sebastian." Ciel said.

Ciel's sleepy, half-lidded sapphire eyes flickered over, meeting Sebastian's gaze.

"Alright, let's get these off of you before the water turns cold." Sebastian said, sitting Ciel down on the toilet lid.

Sebastian's nimble fingers reached out and slowly began to unwrap the first of Ciel's bandages…..

—-

It had been the most tense undressing of a woman that Sebastian had ever been a part of.

Every pull of each bandage revealed another creamy layer of Ciel's newly healed, supple skin.

Smooth as porcelain and soft as silk.

Sebastian's skillful hands had come to her rescue in the surgery.

Ciel had minimal scarring, really only a mark or two here or there if you squinted.

Sebastian found himself in awe of the beautiful woman once he finally had her completely naked, void of bandages and his own tracksuit.

Gently, Sebastian picked Ciel up and placed her in the tepid bath water.

Sebastian had been very careful not to have it too hot, or too cold, he wanted the temperature to feel good to Ciel.

As the bluenette reclined back in the tub with a satisfied sigh, Sebastian prided himself on succeeding.

Sebastian picked up a nearby bar of shea butter soap and rolled up his sleeves.

Then inch by inch, Sebastian began to wash Ciel.

Ciel was soft under his hands.

Ciel's nudity did not seem to bother her at all in front of Sebastian.

The only sound in the room while Dr. Michaelis bathed Ciel was of the water splashing.

"You saved my ink." Ciel said softly.

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked.

He was surprised that she had spoken.

"My ink." Ciel said, gesturing to all of the tattoos that covered a good portion of her side. "Everything still looks perfect, I'm grateful for that."

Sebastian's eyes softened as he chuckled. "A surgeon that couldn't do that much isn't worth his salt."

Ciel put her forearms up on the side of the tub while Sebastian leaned over and gently washed her back.

"Why are you doing all of this, Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly.

Hearing the small moan escape Ciel's lips when his hands began to knead at the lower, healed portion of her spine made Sebastian want to growl instead of reply.

"Because I…..I think you're special, Ciel." Sebastian said, after a moment.

Sebastian moved away once Ciel's back was washed, intending to grab a towel and dry her off.

So it surprised Sebastian even more when Ciel's hand reached out, grabbed his tie, and pulled him in close for a kiss.

Sebastian's eyes widened in shock and elation as the bluenette pressed his lips against hers.

In that moment, Sebastian balled his hands into fists to fight the frustration of not being able to grab Ciel's hips.

Ciel's hands gently cupped Sebastian's face.

The bluenette's fingers stroked his cheeks as she pulled away slowly, "I don't think you realize, Sebastian... I eat nice men like you for snacks~."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and lifted Ciel out of the tub, swinging her up into his arms as he growled, "Sorry, when did I say I was a nice man?"

Ciel chuckled in amusement and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck while he started to walk towards the bed, the forgotten towel still hanging on the rack.

When Sebastian laid Ciel down gently on the mattress and she spread herself before him, Sebastian's mind went hazy.

Loneliness met passion when the two of them locked fingers, lips, and bodies as they made love.

Even when Sebastian was hip deep in Ciel, their two bodies fused as one, Sebastian couldn't help but wonder…

_Why are you doing this, Ciel?_

_Do you want me, truly?_

…_..Or am I just a way to pass the time?_


	4. Chapter 4 - Guests

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Sebastian opened his eyes the next morning with a gentle purr.

Ciel lay beside him in the massive bed. The bluenette was still peacefully asleep, bare naked, and absolutely gorgeous.

Sebastian breathed a soft sigh of admiration as his gaze fluttered over Ciel's body, taking in her porcelain flesh, marked decidedly by her tattoos. Sebastian smiled at the tranquil expression on Ciel's face and the pout that lined her plump lips.

Sebastian lifted a finger and gently traced the curve of Ciel's cheek.

Breathtaking.

Sebastian smirked as memories of the previous night flooded his brain.

A throb of lust coursed through his groin.

Sebastian remembered everything in exact detail, how Ciel felt, how Ciel sounded, the way her cheeks flushed such a perfect shade of crimson after Sebastian took her to the edge of what she could stand, rolling into waves of pleasure with her…..

Breathtaking.

Sebastian was considering what the events of last night meant to his new lover when Ciel's thick, black eyelashes parted and those sapphire orbs that Sebastian saw such beauty in glanced over at him.

"Good morning." Sebastian smiled.

"Oh." Ciel said quietly, looking a little startled. "You're still here."

Sebastian thought she was confused. They had both agreed on Sebastian spending the night to care for her, after all.

Ciel wasn't startled by Sebastian being in her home.

Ciel was startled that Sebastian was still _beside_ her.

That was not something Ciel was used to.

Sleeping together in the same bed was something that couples did.

Ciel positively _loathed _couples.

"So are you~." Sebastian chuckled, giving Ciel a smirk that made the center of her body ache with want again.

Ciel chose to ignore it and rubbed her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to….."

"Why are you sorry?" Sebastian asked, his fingers beginning to stroke Ciel's throat gently.

Sebastian climbed over top of Ciel and she bit her lip, struggling not to think of what they could be doing if Sebastian moved his hips just an _inch_ over to the right…..

"I…..I…ah~...ah~...!" Ciel stammered. Ciel's words were cut off by gasps of pleasure when Sebastian began to lavish deep, passionate kisses onto a sensitive spot in the crevice of her neck while his fingers came down to idly play with her pink, pebbled nipples.

"Mmm~..." Ciel cooed as Sebastian's hardened member slapped against her thigh.

"You gave yourself to me, last night, _Ms. Ciel~._" Sebastian whispered, moving from her throat to nip at her earlobe playfully. "Fine ladies don't give themselves away freely to gentlemen. You belong to me now."

Sebastian's hands cupped Ciel's breasts and he shifted so he was fully on top of her.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed when he felt the dampness between her legs.

Ciel gave Sebastian a needy look and that was all the confirmation he needed as he slid in once more with a wicked grin.

"N-no! It…..it wasn't…..That wasn't….!" Ciel gasped, her eyes going wide at the incredible sensation of Sebastian filling her waiting, open center.

Sebastian frowned. "Oh dear, did I misunderstand?" His face then melted into a smile and he pulled himself out of Ciel as he spoke. "Well, then, I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll see about starting breakfast."

"W-what?! No!" Ciel shouted in desperation as that warm pleasure disappeared when Sebastian left her body.

The bluenette scowled and hooked her legs around Sebastian's waist so he couldn't run away. "Take me." Ciel scowled.

"What was that?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

Sebastian had heard Ciel's order perfectly fine, but he wanted to hear her say it again.

_Say it, Ciel. Tell me you need me._ Sebastian thought to himself as he looked down at the flustered bluenette.

"I said take me, Sebastian!" Ciel shouted angrily, her cheeks turning pink.

"Hmm, pity. I don't take things that don't belong to me." Sebastian replied.

That wasn't enough.

Sebastian needed more.

"It's just sex!" Ciel retorted.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed dangerously for just a moment.

Oh no, it wasn't, not for Sebastian.

Sebastian wanted Ciel.

Sebastian wanted to date Ciel, to make love to Ciel.

To hold Ciel….

Sebastian wanted a relationship.

Sebastian wanted everything.

And he was going to get it.

Sebastian would use the bluenette's own greed to worm his way into her heart.

Sebastian's cordial smile returned. "No, taking things that don't belong to you is actually called stealing."

"What do you want?" Ciel huffed, trying to scoot her pelvis down so Sebastian slipped in.

Ciel wasn't successful since Sebastian was far stronger but the tip of his member kept rubbing around the outer petals of her engorged womanhood and it sent chills of pleasure up both their spines.

"I…...Ah~...want you, _Ciel~_." Sebastian whispered in his low, sexy voice.

Ciel gasped, looking at his face.

Dr. Michaelis was serious.

What man would turn down a no strings attached hook up?

None that Ciel had ever met.

Hmm, whatever.

She could pass time with Sebastian for awhile, she supposed.

She just simply wouldn't let him get too close.

"Then take me." Ciel responded. "Me, Sebastian."

Sebastian let out a noise deep from his chest that was between a growl and a purr.

Agonizingly slowly, he pushed himself into Ciel while he laid over top of her until they were chest to chest, allowing her to feel every inch of him opening her up.

Sebastian kissed Ciel's lips gently and she whimpered as she returned his affections, cooing at the sensation of their two bodies joined as one once more.

"Then from now on, you belong to me, _Ciel~." _Sebastian purred.

Ciel didn't have a chance to respond.

As soon as he spoke, Sebastian began to devour her, ripping her body apart with his own.

His member, his mouth, his fingers…...everything was everywhere and it felt _good._

It felt amazing.

It was almost like a fine drug, in the moment, Ciel was released from her painful past.

In Sebastian's arms, the nightmares that haunted her and he monsters that followed her were kept at bay.

And Ciel was at peace…..

No one had ever held Ciel as tenderly as Sebastian did once their love making had come to an end and they clung to each other, sweaty and spent, on the crisp cotton sheets.

"My kitten~." Sebastian purred, speaking his pet name for Ciel aloud finally for the first time.

"Sebastian…." Ciel sighed.

Ciel had no room in her life for this…

Whatever this was….

What was she doing?

—

Sebastian rose first, urging Ciel to stay in bed while he made them a late breakfast.

Once he saw that Ciel was clean, fed, and comfortable, he headed into town to check on his surgery.

That day, Dr. Michaelis didn't hang around unnecessarily at the hospital.

He saw his patients, performed his procedures, filled out his charts, and came racing back to Ciel.

The two ate dinner together and cuddled on the couch, before falling back into each other's arms just before bed.

Exactly like the previous night….

The days and nights passed and that became their routine.

Wake up together…

Go to bed together…

Sebastian and Ciel.

Dr. Michaelis and his little kitten.

Ciel was still recovering and she had no energy to go anywhere, but she knew that she needed to go and check on her club, on her entire underground world.

Ciel's empire suffered every day that she wasted lying around.

But then, what would she do about Sebastian?

The poor oaf was in love…

And truthfully, as badly as Ciel wanted to deny it, she was beginning to think that if he weren't there, she would miss him dearly.

Sebastian seemed so happy with Ciel, a fine but edgy lady from such a noble family.

Ciel would have to tell Sebastian the truth about all of her…...activities ... eventually.

It had amazed Ciel that Sebastian hadn't yet questioned her farther about the car bombing.

Perhaps he was waiting for the right moment?

Perhaps it didn't matter to him now that they were together?

One morning, as Ciel watched Sebastian make some French toast for breakfast, she couldn't help but wonder….

What would Sebastian do when he discovered all of Ciel's sins? All of her guilt?

Would he leave when he realized that she was really anything but a fine lady?

The bluenette was just about to speak when the doorbell rang and Sebastian turned the burner down.

He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to answer the doorbell.

Ciel never had any visitors. Who could that be this early?

Sebastian blinked as he opened the door.

On the front steps stood Baldroy and Finnian, but Sebastian didn't know who they were or why they had come.

His eyes narrowed at them suspiciously.

Sebastian saw that Baldroy was nearly as tall as him and unashamedly shirtless. Sebastian also saw that Finnian would be considered handsome as well, although a bit more delicate than his blond accomplice.

"Ciel here?" Baldroy asked, his toothpick in his mouth.

"Pardon me, but, who are you two?" Sebastian asked with an incredulous scowl.

What did two handsome men want with Ciel?

"We're her boys." Baldroy shrugged. "Who are you?"

Sebastian assumed that meant….

Sebastian was instantly all but driven insane by jealousy.

Her boys?!

Everyone had a past, yes, but Ciel didn't mention that she had two additional lovers while she spent her time with Sebastian.

How many more of them were there?!

Sebastian would kill them all!

He would kill every man who…..

"Sebastian." Ciel's low, voice called quietly from behind him in the foyer.

"Kitten," Sebastian began, turning with an angry scowl so Ciel could Baldroy and Finnian at the door.

Ciel's eyes widened.

Oh dear, Sebastian probably thought….

She knew she had put off talking to him about all of this too long!

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

His voice was not soft and endearing.

No, Sebastian's tone and the look he was casting Ciel was dark and dangerous.

"Sebastian, I can explain." Ciel said calmly.

Explain….

Judging by the look in Sebastian's eyes, Ciel knew that for Finnian and Baldroy's sake, she better.


	5. Chapter 5 - Let's Rage

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

"Ciel, if you want them to leave, I'll be happy to-" Sebastian started to say, threatening Baldroy and Finnian with a growl.

"-No! No, that won't be necessary!" Ciel interrupted quickly, walking up to plant herself between Sebastian and her bodyguards. "Sebastian, this is Baldroy," Ciel introduced the blonde, "And this is Finnian.", Ciel introduced the redhead. "These men work for me ...they're my bodyguards. Finnian, Baldroy, this is Sebastian, he…..he's been taking care of me." Ciel said shyly.

It irked Sebastian that Ciel introduced him as her caregiver.

Wasn't he more to her than that now?

"Dr. Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian corrected Ciel, eyeing both of the handsome men. "Pleasure to meet you both."

Pleasure to meet them?

The look on Sebastian's face made it clear that was a lie.

Baldroy and Finnian stared at Sebastian suspiciously.

This man had been….

…..Taking care of Ciel?

What….?

Who was this guy?

Finnian and Baldroy had heard rumors that Ciel had been in some sort of an accident, but they didn't realize she had…company_._

Ciel was aloof and she had always firmly stated that she would call if she needed them.

Finnian and Baldroy had taken her silence as a signal that their help was not necessary.

But with this mysterious Dr. Michaelis here, the two began to worry…..

There were a lot of people who wanted to hurt Ciel and plenty more who had tried.

Baldroy and Finnian's job was to keep Ciel safe, so naturally, neither of them trusted Sebastian.

But Ciel seemed rather fond of him, so for now, at least, they may as well just play along….

Baldroy nodded at Sebastian, choosing to stay silent.

"Nice to meet you." Finnian said, his jaw firmly set in a frown.

Sebastian was just as suspicious of Baldroy and Finnian as they were of him.

Bodyguards?

Ciel never mentioned anything about bodyguards.

It was reasonable for someone as wealthy and frail as Ciel to have people hired for such a position but Baldroy and Finnian didn't look like traditional, well-groomed bodyguards.

Both were tattooed and dressed in casual clothes. Finnian wore destroyed jeans and a white muscle tank, Baldroy wore skinny black trousers and a leather jacket.

They didn't look like servants to someone in the upper class.

Sebastian scowled, scrutinizing them both closely.

Where were the black suits and the ear pieces?

Shouldn't bodyguards for a prestigious lady such as Ciel look a little more…elegant?

To break the long, tense silence, Ciel cleared her throat, calling all three mens' attention to her as she spoke, "Is something wrong? Did you two need something?"

"No." Baldroy said quickly, staring directly into Sebastian's threatening eyes. "Just makin' sure you're alright, is all."

_It took you two long enough to show up, bodyguards~. Haven't you thought that someone was taking care of her by now? Why wouldn't she be alright? _Sebastian thought.

"Would you two like to come in?" Ciel tensely asked Finnian and Baldroy.

The bluenette was secretly hoping that Finnian and Baldroy would decline, seeing Sebastian still glaring them down like a dog threatening someone who was attacking its owner.

Ordinarily, Baldroy and Finnian may have accepted Ciel's invitation, but with Sebastian there, nah…

If things escalated, Ciel would be angry if they beat up her new "caregiver".

"Thanks anyway, we're good." Baldroy said as Finnian and him turned to walk back towards their car. "Call us if you need us, alright?" He said to Ciel, shooting her a serious look.

"Of course, Bard, thanks." Ciel nodded, closing the door once they climbed in their car and drove away.

Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian angrily slammed his hand against the door right beside her head. "Kitten, I need you to tell me exactly what's going on…..right now, please, or I fear, I may lose my mind to pure jealousy. Who were those men, really?" Sebastian growled.

The fear vanished from Ciel's face.

Sebastian was jealous.

How cute~.

Ciel took Sebastian's free hand and led him to the main living room where they had spent so many fun evenings cuddling and watching tv.

"Sit down, Sebastian." Ciel said softly.

Sebastian did as the bluenette asked and took a seat on the black leather sofa.

Ciel sighed and sat down on his lap, looking at her hands. "How much do you want to know?"

"Everything." Sebastian said, his eyes still narrowed.

Ciel sighed. Her brilliant sapphire orbs flashed up to meet Sebastian's gaze. "I hope you're comfortable, then….."

—

"So the pearls are for…..?" Sebastian asked as his tapered fingertips brushed over the pearl bracelet tattooed onto Ciel's wrist.

"The pearls are for elegance. It's homage to my family's noble past." Ciel explained.

Sebastian's hand moved up to several, intricate roses that were skillfully placed on Ciel's forearm. "And the roses are for….?"

"Beauty." Ciel said with a chuckle of embarrassment. "Because I always wanted to be beautiful."

Sebastian's eyes were soft as he spoke. "You are beautiful, Ciel."

Ciel blushed softly at Sebastian's words.

Ciel had spent the last two hours on Sebastian's lap, telling him everything.

Explaining everything.

Ciel told Sebastian about her troubled past. She told Sebastian about _some_ of her business ventures, and she told Sebastian the story of how Baldroy and Finnian came into her employ.

Ciel was careful to emphasize that there had never been anything physical or romantic between them.

Never.

Then, at Sebastian's request, Ciel had removed her sleep camisole and told Sebastian what each and every tattoo on her flawless, milky flesh symbolized.

Ciel was afraid that Sebastian would leave when she told him the dark truths of her life, but he had heard the worst bits and he was still there, listening to her.

Sebastian was not particularly keen about the fact that Ciel owned a strip club and had taken part in some questionable activities…..

He had expected better from a lady of her stature.

Although…..

Sebastian was still fascinated by Ciel.

Sebastian also had a certain affinity for her tattoos, they only made him more attracted to the bluenette. It was intriguing to think that she felt so deeply about certain things that she sought to display her feelings and past artistically on her own skin.

The roses were the last unexplained bit of ink, and after Ciel finished, they sat in silence while Sebastian's fingers traced over her skin in the cool, morning air.

Ciel looked at Sebastian questionably.

He wasn't saying much…

Was he angry?

Was he sad?

Disappointed?

"My world isn't like your world, Sebastian." Ciel said quietly. Ciel wasn't making an excuse, just a statement. "There's too much that's happened in the past and too many things that I've done…."

"Ciel….." Sebastian replied, nuzzling her close. "I want you to be my world, not a piece, not a part, entirely mine." Sebastian purred.

Ciel clutched Sebastian tightly in her arms.

Her sapphire eyes glistened with tears of sadness.

Of course Ciel wanted to be with Sebastian, but his stuffy, prim and proper life…..

The life of a prestigious doctor…..

A doctor's lover?

A doctor's wife, perhaps?

No.

That just wasn't Ciel.

It couldn't be.

Not anymore.

And Sebastian…

Sebastian would never be able to fit in to Ciel's world.

Would he?

Hmm….

Maybe, maybe not.

Ciel decided to find out.

"I'm doing much better now. Why don't you come down to Gorgeous Ashes on Saturday? I'll tell them to put you in my private section." Ciel offered.

Sebastian blanched a bit.

He had no interest in sleazy strip clubs, especially now that he had Ciel.

Although, looking into the bluenette's eyes, Sebastian could see how important it was to her that he make an appearance.

With a sigh, Sebastian accepted Ciel's invitation. "Very well, but only for an hour or so, alright? One drink and that's it."

"One drink." Ciel nodded, giving Sebastian a soft smile.

How exactly the bluenette planned to place Sebastian into her underground network, she wasn't sure yet, but she wasn't ready to admit defeat and cast Sebastian away.

Ciel at least had to try and see if somehow, someway…...they could stay…..together.

—

Saturday came.

Sebastian was at his place getting ready since Ciel had said that she'd be out for the day.

The bluenette was completely recovered.

Ciel's wounds had all healed and her broken bones had mended.

No, nothing was holding Ciel back now.

She was ready to charge back into her life at full speed.

Sebastian wondered though, as he put on his dress shirt and slipped on his trousers…what exactly did Ciel's life entail?

During Ciel's explanation, there were some details that the bluenette had been…...foggy about, at best.

Sebastian frowned at himself in the mirror as he tied his necktie.

This wasn't something that Sebastian would normally pursue, but for Ciel, he supposed it was worth it.

To Sebastian, Ciel was worth everything.

—

Late that night, as Sebastian made his way to Gorgeous Ashes, Ciel was already there.

She was skimpily dressed in kitten-heeled boots, short denim shorts, and a black, beaded bra, the top part of her abdomen and her shoulders covered by a mini-corset with long, black lace sleeves.

On her head, of course, she wore a large, black top hat.

Ciel was sitting in her private section, letting all of her patrons and all of her business partners know that Tophat had indeed, returned.

Unfortunately, though, once the doors opened and the evening's show began, they were one dancer short and it left an empty hole on stage.

Ciel quickly asked her staff and they informed her that the star of her show had called out sick.

Customers were starting to complain….

Ciel growled and stalked off towards the stage.

She never enjoyed doing this, stepping in as a dancer, but the show must go on….

—

Sebastian arrived at the club and raised an eyebrow when his entrance fee was waived by the doorman after he stated his name.

Sebastian chuckled to himself.

Ciel really wanted him here tonight, didn't she?

Sebastian slowly made his way into the crowd and squinted his eyes, looking around for Ciel.

She had said her private section in the back…

Where was she?

Sebastian's attention turned towards some particularly loud and excited jeers and shouts from several men straight in front of him.

They were all looking at something…..

Grabbing in vain at something unreachable…..

What was…..?

Sebastian stopped and stood dead still.

At first, Sebastian's mouth hung open, but then his lips smashed together as he gnashed his teeth, his hands balling into fists at what he saw.

There on the stage, dancing in the middle, was Ciel, scarcely covered and completely beautiful.

Ciel was graceful and elegant like a broken doll as she twirled on stage. Her visage so pure against the ugly contrast of rugged scoundrels and filthy, empty beer bottles…..

The stage lights ghosted along the top of Ciel's cleavage, curling beguilingly song her slender, muscular legs.

Sebastian grimaced.

This should have been for his eyes only!

While they watched Ciel, men whistled and catcalled and made obscene gestures with their hands.

It all sent Sebastian's blood boiling.

Sebastian was in love with Ciel.

The jealousy was unbearable.

Mad and blind with the desire to rip all of their throats out, Dr. Michaelis stalked forward with a low, dangerous growl.

No one was going to harass his precious kitten like that and live to talk about it!

Ciel Phantomhive belonged to Sebastian, and anyone who said differently would pay….


	6. Chapter 6 - In Sebastian's Arms

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

With a snarl of pure rage, Sebastian lunged forward and knocked the five loudest, nearest men down flat on the floor.

Sebastian knew better, but his judgement was clouded by emotion.

Ciel's eyes widened when she saw what happened. The bluenette's sapphire orbs grew even bigger when Sebastian grabbed her tattooed wrist and pulled her off the stage and down into his arms.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shrieked as Sebastian stormed out of Gorgeous Ashes with her.

Sebastian just tightened his grip on the bluenette, despite her squirming against him.

"MINE." Sebastian growled possessively.

When they made it outside and into the alley, Ciel finally managed to free herself from Sebastian's grasp. Ciel leapt from his embrace, and landed rather nimbly on her feet.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Ciel roared furiously. "Those are some of our best customers!"

"I can tolerate a lot, kitten, but I refuse to stand by and let you do _that_ for other ...men….if you can call them men, I suppose. It makes me sick they even looked at you!" Sebastian hissed.

"You're not my husband!" Ciel retorted.

Sebastian drew in a breath.

Did Ciel not want him to be?

Oh….

Though the bluenette's words pierced like knives, Sebastian just grit his teeth, hiding his hurt feelings. "And I refuse to be even your lover if you do things like that!"

As they stood there in the alley way, a hard rain began to pour from the sky, drenching Sebastian, Ciel, and everything else in the street.

"Sebastian, this is my life! My world! This is what I tried to warn you about!" Ciel shouted over the noise of a passing bus.

"It doesn't have to be!" Sebastian yelled.

Sebastian didn't fit in here, no, but he wasn't willing to let Ciel go.

"Come with me, Ciel! Leave all of this behind! Just be with me! Belong to me, and renounce all of this!" Sebastian called, stretching his hand out in the rain towards Ciel.

Sebastian hoped his words would persuade her….he hoped the bluenette would reach out to him….

"I can't!" Ciel shouted, hot tears starting to pour from her bright, sapphire eyes.

"Why not?!" Sebastian retorted.

"You can't give me what I want!" Ciel all but screamed.

Ciel was angry.

With Sebastian, with herself, with the world….

Sebastian snarled and charged at Ciel, pressing her roughly against a wet, brick wall.

Sebastian's lips crashed against Ciel's and she grabbed his face, pulling him even closer, as if he was a giant candy she was trying to devour.

Their breath came in ragged gasps as they kissed hungrily in the pouring rain.

Sebastian still held Ciel in his arms tightly as he pulled back and looked deep into her sapphire eyes, "I can give you anything, kitten~. Just tell me what you want."

Ciel's chest heaved as she stared back at Sebastian. The look on her face was intent, as if she were searching for the right words to say.

"I want revenge!" The bluenette cried.

Sebastian blinked.

What?

For what?

On who?

Well…..if that was what it took to have Ciel…

"Then I'll give you revenge." Sebastian said firmly.

"You can't!" Ciel insisted.

"Let me, kitten." Sebastian coaxed her as his sexy eyes wandered over her soaked frame. He spoke again and his words sent heat tingling between Ciel's legs. "Give yourself only to me and in return, I'll give you what you want~."

Ciel was about to say something in protest but Sebastian's thumbs were already flicking her stiff nipples through the thin black lace of her bra.

Revenge wasn't the only thing Ciel wanted at the moment….

The bluenette whimpered as she turned her head to the side, allowing Sebastian to clamp down on her pale throat, kissing and licking the wet skin.

Sebastian's apartment wasn't far from the club and he staggered there, holding the bluenette in his arms all the way.

They barely made it into the door before their hands began shredding each other's wet clothes off, soaking the floor as their wet garments slapped against the wooden boards.

Sebastian had taken advantage of their walk in the dark to work Ciel up, teasing her by slipping his fingers and his tongue across her neck, her jaw, her legs, her arms….

Somehow it was more erotic to Ciel that Sebastian had to purposely avoid her most intimate areas.

It meant he was saving the best for last.

Ciel was a whimpering, panting mess once Sebastian finally laid her down on his plush bed and hovered over her, his swollen manhood nudging against her entrance.

"I can give you anything you want, Ciel~." Sebastian purred as he lazily sucked on a nipple.

"AAH~!" Ciel cried out as his member brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of her womanhood.

"But you have to give me something back~." Sebastian bargained, cruelly biting the tender bud sharply with his teeth.

"Se…..Sebastian….!" Ciel screamed when she felt him plunge in, gasping in relief.

Ciel had been waiting for that since they started arguing.

Something about fighting with Sebastian was rather sexy to the bluenette.

Dr. Michaelis was even more handsome when he was angry~.

"Ah….ah~...se…..Sebas…...ah~!" Ciel gasped as Sebastian began to pound in and out right at the angle he knew Ciel liked best.

"That's it, my kitten~. Come for me and call my name. Tell me I'm yours~." Sebastian growled, lifting Ciel's hips on the bed so he could pick up his pace.

Sebastian smirked as his little lover stumbled over the edge of pleasure, her cheeks flushing red as she hit her climax, "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian growled deeply when he heard his adorable Ciel call his name, when he saw her squint her eyes shut from the pleasure he brought her while their two bodies joined as one.

That was the sexiest thing Sebastian had ever watched…...

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hips and slammed her against him, finding his release as he spilled himself deep inside of her with a growl.

"You're mine~...all mine~.." Sebastian huffed, staring deeply at Ciel the entire time.

Ciel kissed Sebastian with an intensity that almost surprised him.

The two remained locked together afterwards, snuggling in silence.

Ciel had wanted to take her revenge on her parents' killers alone.

Ciel had wanted to take revenge on society alone.

Ciel had wanted to take revenge on herself _alone._

But it seemed that Sebastian was determined to make sure the bluenette was not going to be alone anymore.

How awful and amazing that was to think!

They laid together, listening to the rain beat against the window as Ciel held onto Sebastian's chest and he stroked her hair.

Ciel closed her eyes.

No, it didn't matter what she wanted, she was sure Sebastian could give it to her…

Besides, even if he couldn't, the bluenette knew…

There was no way she could stay out of Dr. Michaelis's bed for long.

It was only a few minutes later when Sebastian's tapered hand started rubbing Ciel's still quivering thigh.

Stroking here, curving there…

A bit too close to her womanhood.

When his fingers began to tickle a bit too close, Ciel squeaked and began to squirm in his arms, knowingly rubbing herself over his renewed arousal.

"Sebastian….." Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian saw the longing and the exhaustion in the bluenette's eyes.

A smirk played across his face.

Ciel didn't have to worry, Sebastian had the stamina for both of them.

"Relax, kitten~." Sebastian purred, bending his head down to nip at Ciel's collarbone.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian's hands cupped her bottom.

Sebastian felt her skin bristle with anticipation as Sebastian's low, velvet voice curled in her ear.

Seductive…..

Persuading…,,,

"Relax and let me give you what you want~."

—

Ciel woke the next morning to an empty bed.

She squinted her sapphire eyes as she tried to adjust to the bright sunlight pouring in through the blinds.

"Good morning, my kitten~." Sebastian called as he walked in with a tray and a plate of food he had cooked for Ciel.

"Breakfast in bed this morning?" Ciel asked as she sat up.

During their time together, Sebastian always cooked breakfast.

And lunch….

And dinner…..

But he only brought meals to Ciel as a reward.

Ciel supposed this was his way of thanking her for agreeing to his terms last night.

"I know you're rather exhausted from our…..escapades~." Sebastian chuckled as he sat the meal down in front of his lover.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't leave me alone." Ciel quipped as she began to devour her breakfast, staring with the scones first.

"What did you expect, dressing like that? I dare say that's about to change. I won't have my kitten parading herself so shamelessly." Sebastian said firmly.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian with narrowed eyes.

What?!

Who did he think he was?!

"Speaking of which, my kitten…why exactly is it that you want revenge? And what can I do to help? A deal is a deal, after all."

Ciel blinked.

The bluenette looked dumbfounded.

Sebastian…..was serious last night?

Ciel stopped chewing.

Well, after all these years, she hadn't come any closer to succeeding, so maybe a little help would be rather ...useful.

Besides, belonging to Dr. Michaelis wasn't such a bad thing after all, was it?


	7. Chapter 7 - Sebastian, Sebastian

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Ciel pouted up at Sebastian.

Sebastian stared back at the bluenette, unwavering as he waited for her to answer his questions.

"I want to avenge my parents' deaths." Ciel said simply.

"Wasn't the killer convicted?" Sebastian asked.

The Phantomhive murders had been a case that was widely covered by the media. It was very high profile and Sebastian remembered following it on the news several years ago.

Ciel shrugged. "The man who pulled the trigger went to prison, yes, but I want more. He was just a patsy. My father was involved in a secret society…and he did a lot of….. He found something that they didn't like and they had him and my mother murdered. They would have killed me too, if they found me, but I stayed hidden and they thought I would die in the fire."

Sebastian said nothing, he just listened quietly.

"I want the whole lot of them gone." Ciel said very coldly, her words sending a chill down Sebastian's spine.

"You want an entire secret society eradicated?" Sebastian blinked.

"No." Ciel corrected him. "I want a group of murderers assassinated."

"Anything sounds better when you phrase it like that, kitten." Sebastian chuckled at Ciel's way of verbally justifying mass murder.

Ciel looked at Sebastian and raised a brow. "I don't care if you like it or not. I don't care if you agree with it or not, Sebastian," The bluenette said in her icy tone, "This is how you can help me. It's also the _only _way that you can help me. That is, if you're still so desperate to have me."

That was a lie and Dr. Michaelis knew it.

"What about everything else?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel pretended to be confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, forgive me if I'm wrong, but during our time together, I've seen several bottles of pills and liquids lying around that I'm certain no physician would prescribe in such copious amounts. Self-medicating, perhaps? And all of these beautiful tattoos," Sebastian purred, his eyes running over Ciel's inked skin. "Is that body modification or is it just self-mutilation to escape the pain of your past?" Sebastian asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sebastian knew from the horrible scowl on Ciel's face that he had just hit the nail on the head.

"Taking revenge on yourself won't help anything, my kitten. If I agree to help you, all of these self-destructive behaviors have to end. Do we understand one another?" Sebastian asked with a sly grin.

"What I put into my body, what I do to my body, and why is _my _business." Ciel spat.

"Not if you belong to me~." Sebastian chuckled. "But really though, if you're not interested in my terms of the deal, feel free to pursue your revenge on your own. That approach seems to have worked out quite well over the last few years."

Ciel wanted to slap the smug smile right off of Sebastian's face.

"Very well." Ciel said through grit teeth.

"If you help me, I will not only give myself to you, Sebastian, but I will change my ways, if I must."

Sebastian looked at Ciel and kissed her lips with a deep purr. At length, he pulled away and smiled, "Agreed~."

—

So, Sebastian and Ciel embarked on their journey together.

Sebastian carefully studied all of the documents, videos, and evidence tapes that Ciel showed him regarding her parents' murders.

Though the gunman was in prison, Sebastian saw that the other members of the elusive Phoenix Society had seemed to scatter to the winds. Many of which had now died by mysterious circumstances in unsolved crimes.

Even with Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive's killer in prison, there were numerous other Phoenix Society members who had met their ends in a similar way to the bluenette's parents…

Sebastian found that highly suspicious.

Ciel had bits of information from her late father on several still living members, but there were others whose names and whereabouts were unknown.

Sebastian supposed this was where his part came in, to discover and track down the hidden members.

The ones who had given the orders for the killings.

Sebastian spent his lunch breaks at the hospital, his evenings once Ciel was asleep, and every other chance he got scrutinizing the case information closely.

Sebastian was a medical practitioner, he had never solved a crime before.

But there was a first time for everything~.

To find those who organized the Phantomhive killings….

It couldn't be that hard.

In fact, sometimes, being a doctor was like solving a crime, using symptoms and tests as evidence and clues to find out the true cause of a patient's discomfort

Besides, Sebastian's hard work would all be worth it in the end if he got to keep his beloved bluenette with him forever.

Utilizing a few lunch breaks and a bit of free time was a small fee to pay in exchange for the bluenette.

—

On the other end of the deal, Ciel found herself also a bit out of place as she adhered to Sebastian's new rules for her and her daily conduct.

There were no more sips of codeine, no more painkillers or sedatives to help her sleep….

No, now there was only Sebastian, by her side every morning and every night.

When Ciel felt like crying, instead of screaming and taking something, she clung to Sebastian, clawing in angst at his shoulder while he listened as she poured out her pain with words.

When Ciel became lonely, she crawled into Sebastian's lap and he wrapped his strong arms around her, shielding the bluenette from the void of despair.

When Ciel got bored, Sebastian would take her to do something fun or something exciting ...whether that was to an amusement park or a new bistro in the city.

Sebastian replaced all of Ciel's drugs and distraction.

Sebastian became Ciel's new crutch, her new addiction.

But Sebastian's new rules didn't really change Ciel, at least not completely….

When Ciel went out in public, she maintained dressing in damask shades and rich fabrics of velvet and lace, but her clothes were more tasteful, less flirtatious.

Although Ciel parted with nothing from her original wardrobe, she began to wear her old, more scandalous garments only at home.

Those were for Sebastian's eyes only~...

Sebastian permitted Ciel to keep Gorgeous Ashes open and he also allowed her to go there and oversee its operation several nights a week.

Unbeknownst to Ciel, Sebastian had already contacted Baldroy and Finny and paid them a rather large sum of money to insure that while Ciel popped in and checked on her establishment, she did not, under any circumstances, dance.

Baldroy and Finny were hesitant at first, but when Sebastian explained it was for Ciel's own good, to protect her, they took the money, and became Sebastian's secret watchdogs.

Sebastian chose to stay at home most evenings that Ciel was at the club.

He trusted the bluenette and where he thought she may falter back into her old ways, he had Finny and Baldroy there to keep her on the straight and narrow.

Sebastian had all but given up his apartment and moved in with Ciel, leaving only some of his old household items there until his lease ran out.

Dr. Michaelis and the bluenette heiress were together now.

That was a fact.

Ciel wore her scowl or her pout most days, but secretly, the bluenette was more than happy that Sebastian was in her life.

In fact, one night, as Ciel left Gorgeous Ashes, Sebastian was all she could think about.

At least, until she stepped outside and saw her car…..

Ciel's beautiful, custom-painted Lamborghini was absolutely totaled.

The tires were slit, the paint was nearly all scratched off, every window was busted out…

Destroyed.

Even the imported leather seats had been ripped and slashed with knives….

Utterly mutilated.

Ciel's brows knit together as a deep scowl formed on her face.

She immediately pulled out her phone and pressed her thumb over the button, unlocking it and dialing Sebastian.

"Hello, Kitten~." Sebastian purred on the other end as he picked up.

"Come here." Ciel said curtly.

"What?" Sebastian asked, surprised. "Where are you?"

"I'm at Ashes, I'm—!" Ciel's voice was cut off by a terrified squeal as a hand clamped down over her mouth. A rag was roughly pressed over her lips and nose.

The phone fell out of Ciel's hand and slapped against the pavement while the bluenette's eyes started to roll back into her head as the noxious fumes of chloroform poured up her nose and into her brain.

"Kitten? Kitten?" Sebastian asked.

Then he heard the phone drop.

"Kitten?!" Sebastian yelled.

Nothing.

In the distance, Sebastian heard a car speed away.

Sebastian jumped up from where he had been sitting at the table.

His eyes were wide with panic as he ran outside and jumped into his BMW.

Ciel was in trouble and she didn't have her phone….

No known GPS to track…..

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he raced out of the driveway and barreled towards London.

Sebastian hoped his detective skills had improved...

For Ciel's sake…


	8. Chapter 8 - Help

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!**

—

Ciel groaned quietly as she slowly began to blink her eyes open.

"Rise and shine, princess." A male voice snickered at her.

Memories flooded Ciel's hazy brain.

Walking towards the car…

A hand over her mouth…..

Sebastian…..

The light was very bright, wherever she was now, and Ciel squinted into it while she struggled to regain full consciousness.

The bluenette suddenly became aware that she was sitting on a chair with her arms bound behind her and a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

Ciel's sapphire eyes narrowed as she was finally able to focus on the man who had just spoken to her.

She recognized him as the same man she had "bought" the device from, mere hours before her car had exploded so mysteriously.

From the malice in her captor's eyes, Ciel knew that her original suspicions were correct…..

The car bomb that nearly ended her life was anything but mysterious.

"I see you survived your little tumble~." The man chuckled.

Ciel's scowl deepened.

Oh, the retorts she could fire back at him if only her lips were free to move…...

But they weren't.

So then, now what?

What did he intend to do?

Murder her?

Rape her?

It was ironic, really, to think that in the quest for her own revenge, Ciel would be consumed by someone else's bloodlust.

The man cleared his throat and Ciel roused from her thoughts.

"That doesn't matter, now, I suppose." The man said in a bored tone. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, Tophat, even though you screwed me over on that deal. You know I'm always after the best price." The man said seriously, speaking in a tone that let on how less than pleased he was with their previous negotiations.

Ciel watched him carefully.

…..Not that there was anything she could do to defend herself in her current position.

"No, see, that's all I want tonight, Tophat, the best price." The man said with a greedy grin. "I don't want your body. I don't want your blood. No, I don't ...but there are many others who do. A pretty little thing like you will be fun to break. And there's plenty who will happily pay for that pleasure. All I want from you is the best price."

Ciel grit her teeth under the duct tape, determined not to cry from rage and fear, even as the man drew closer and dared to lift her chin up with his dirty fingers so they were eye to eye.

"You're going to help me, aren't you, Tophat? Yeah, you're going to help pay back the money you screwed me out of with your own life." The evil man chuckled.

Ciel glared at the man, but stayed silent, unable to speak through the duct tape.

Coward.

Was he afraid that she would say something too scathing at the prospect of being sold as someone's torture doll, someone's sex slave?

Was he afraid she'd spit on him?

Ciel's steely sapphire eyes watched the man coldly as he dropped her chin and walked back towards the dingy door in the small room. "Just sit tight, Tophat. I'll be back when I have a qualified buyer. Don't you worry, it won't be long~."

As soon as the door shut, Ciel immediately started to wriggle her arms and legs as best she could, but it was no use.

Glancing behind herself, Ciel saw that her limbs were tied with a very tight and extremely bristly rope.

The bluenette's soft wrists and ankles burned with every movement as the rough material of the rope dug into her flesh the more she struggled.

Strapped to the chair and unable to use her arms of legs, there was nothing the bluenette could do but sit and wait.

That was the most frustrating thing about the entire situation.

That feeling of powerlessness…..

That feeling of despair….

Tears began to well in Ciel's eyes.

When Ciel got back to Gorgeous Ashes, if she ever did, the first thing she was going to do was fire Baldroy and Finnian.

They had been inside, too busy with the dancers to walk her to her car.

The moment their guard had dropped was the very moment when Ciel had needed them the most.

To protect her…...

…...Which was the entire reason that Ciel kept them around!

So she'd never have to be alone again…

So she wouldn't have to be afraid…...

So there wouldn't be a repeat of that horrible night she lost her parents…

In her distraught mindset, Ciel had nearly forgotten about her lover, Sebastian.

Sebastian…..

The latest gentleman in her employ, paid with kisses instead of cash…

No, Ciel grossly underestimated what Dr. Michaelis was capable of, but at the moment, that just happened to be the couple's biggest asset.

—

While Ciel was being held hostage, Sebastian raced to Gorgeous Ashes in his black BMW.

The distraught doctor squealed rubber on the pavement as he pulled up to the club.

Leaping out of his car, Sebastian scoured the parking lot for clues.

Tire tracks, Ciel's phone…..

What else?

What else?

Sebastian found no other obvious leads and so, he pulled out his phone, and quickly dialed his double agents.

"Yeah?" Baldroy answered.

"Ciel's been abducted." Sebastian said quickly, skipping formalities and cutting straight to the chase.

"You've got to be kidding me….." Baldroy said in disbelief. The blonde quickly looked over at Ciel's V.I.P seat and just then noticed that it was empty.

Baldroy and Finny had spent quite some time flirting with the dancers that evening, but…...

How could he and Finny have been so distracted that they didn't even notice Ciel had left?!

Well, that was certainly embarrassing…..

Some bodyguards they were.

"Never mind that now!" Sebastian hissed quickly, pulling Baldroy out of his guilt. "Listen, I need your help!"

—

At her captor's hideout, Ciel was trying to come up with some sort of escape attempt.

However, the bluenette was still unsuccessful at moving besides hopping in her seat and scooting her chair across the floor.

The door opened suddenly and the bluenette sat up straight, boldly looking her captor in the eye as he stepped into the room with a wide grin.

"There's more than a few interested parties, it seems. Apparently, you're quite the treasure to some." The man chuckled darkly. "The bidding may go on for awhile, so please, make yourself comfortable."

Ciel scowled at the man again while he had another laugh

As if there were anyway being painfully tied to a chair with duct tape over one's mouth could be comfortable.

The bluenette thought it was probably just the chloroform wearing off, but she was positive that she saw some sort of shadow move, darting into the room through the open door.

"Let me take another look at you, Tophat." The man said after he composed himself.

He walked over and lifted Ciel's face up again.

Then he took out his phone and began to snap pictures of her flawless, sapphire eyes. "One buyer just wants to be sure that he's getting his money's worth on purchasing a _real_ Phantomhi-AACK!"

Ciel's eyes widened as the man abruptly let go of her face and dropped his phone on her legs.

It took the bluenette a moment to spot the cable that had suddenly wrapped around the man's throat.

Terrible gurgling noises escaped his lips as his face changed colors from red… to purple…. to blue.

Ciel could do nothing but watch, horrified, while the man breathed his last with a strangled cry and fell lifeless to the floor as the cable around his throat was finally released.

If it was possible, Ciel's wide eyes grew even wider. Her lips burned as she instinctively went to exclaim in shock and relief.

Holding the cable triumphantly, standing over the dead man, stood Dr. Michaelis, his eyes full of rage and determination as he looked down at Ciel, "Hello, my precious kitten~. Are you alright?"

Sebastian bent and as delicately as he could, he removed the duct tape from Ciel's pink lips.

The bluenette drew in a shuddering gasp once she was finally free.

"Sebastian..." Ciel sighed as she exhaled. "Yes, I'm alright, at least, I will be once these wretched bonds are removed."

Sebastian purred and began to immediately untie Ciel's ankles and wrists, loosening the bindings and allowing Ciel to move her legs and arms again.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried once she was free, opening her arms.

Sebastian instantly scooped Ciel up and held her tight, nuzzling her softly.

"I was afraid that I'd lost you~." Sebastian said with a quiet, rageful growl.

"I thought you'd never find me." Ciel whimpered.

Sebastian kissed the side of her head gently, "If it wasn't for Baldroy and Finnian, I wouldn't have."

"If it wasn't for Baldroy and Finnian, this never would have happened to me in the first place!" Ciel cried in irritation.

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, kitten, I intend to have a very firm chat with them once we've returned home, but for now…"

Sebastian smirked while he picked up the man's phone and put it into his pocket.

Ciel blinked.

Sebastian carried her out of the room and was careful to pick up the man's laptop was well, still open to the online black market auction where Ciel was being sold.

"Why are we taking these?" Ciel asked, gesturing to the electronics that Sebastian was stealing.

Sebastian left the dirty, small building and put Ciel into her car, sitting the open laptop on her legs, "It seems that some usefulness may come from Finnian and Baldroy's negligence after all." Sebastian purred as he started the car and began to drive them home.

The auction for Ciel was still going online, Sebastian had been careful to leave the laptop open so the illicit program wouldn't close.

Ciel looked confused. "Do you mean…?"

"Yes, my kitten," Sebastian replied. "We must get home quickly and track all of those bidding on you right now. There's a good chance that some of them may be members of the Phoenix Society, looking to finish the job."

Ciel's mouth fell open as they rode back towards her large estate.

Was it true then?

After only a short time with Sebastian in her bed and at her service, was Ciel this close to finally getting the revenge she so greedily craved?


	9. Chapter 9 - Give Me

**Thanks for reading! I don't own any of Black Butler! Please let me know if you enjoy! **

—

Sebastian left the stolen laptop open for the duration of the drive back to Ciel's large estate.

Once they arrived, Sebastian carried Ciel inside and tenderly, expertly cared for the rope burns, bruises, and scratches that blemished her flawless skin.

Afterwards, Sebastian kissed Ciel softly as he placed her in the tub and gave her a bath. His skilled hands washed away all of the fear and doubt that Ciel's kidnappers roused in her mind.

Sebastian wanted Ciel to feel safe with him. He wanted Ciel to know that she _was _safe as long as he was there.

Sebastian frowned when he noticed how tightly Ciel clutched onto him as they lay in bed together a short while later, once Ciel was clean and dry.

"You don't have to be afraid, kitten~." Sebastian purred, stroking Ciel's back gently. "I will always remain here, by your side."

"Forever?" Ciel asked quietly.

Sebastian's fingertips ran deftly down her shoulder and over her arm, lovingly tracing the outlines of her tattoos. "Until the very end, my sweet kitten~."

Ciel said nothing, she just buried her face into Sebastian's chest and curled her legs against him.

Sebastian cooed to Ciel softy and held her close.

Eventually, wrapped in Sebastian's solid, warm embrace, Ciel slipped into a deep sleep.

Sebastian was happy once he noticed that Ciel was snoring softly.

Sebastian wanted Ciel to feel comfortable and safe in his arms.

After all, as long as he was alive, Sebastian's embrace was the safest place Ciel could be.

—

Sebastian knew that Ciel still expected him to find their unidentified targets, despite yet another brush with danger.

Ciel allowed Sebastian to sit up a room in her large estate to use as his office. It was a kind and helpful gesture from the icy bluenette, but Sebastian had practically already moved in anyway.

Over the next few weeks, during his very meager spare time, Dr. Michaelis began to analyze the data collected on the dead scoundrel's laptop, searching for clues.

For faces…..

For names…...

…..For anything that Sebastian could that may lead them to those Ciel sought so passionately to exterminate.

Ciel had been quiet lately.

Sebastian had noticed that.

Although he was still shocked when Ciel walked into his home office one day and called to him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, scowling at the computer screen in concentration.

"Are you still looking for them?" Ciel asked.

"Indeed." Sebastian said with a grin as he paused and looked up at Ciel. "In fact, my darling, I think I've nearly found them~."

"Stop." Ciel said suddenly.

Sebastian blinked.

Stop?

What?

"Kitten?" Sebastian asked as Ciel padded over and crawled into his lap.

She reached out, closed the laptop, and laid against Sebastian's chest. "Do as I say, Sebastian, if you still want me. Stop looking. That's not what I want anymore."

Sebastian didn't know what to say.

"Then how shall I give you what you want?" Sebastian asked curiously.

Ciel had said that she would only be with Sebastian if he brought her revenge…

That he couldn't give her what she wanted….

Ciel spoke quietly, "Give me a home, Sebastian. I'm going to sell this house, it's only filled with bad memories and ghosts. I want us to buy a new place. Take me away from all of this. I don't want it anymore."

The bluenette fell silent and Sebastian held her close.

He couldn't help but wonder why his little lady had such a change of plans…..

"May I ask….." Sebastian began.

Ciel looked up at him.

"May I ask, why?" Sebastian asked Ciel.

Something had to have changed.

"I'm pregnant, Sebastian." Ciel said simply.

Dr. Michaelis's sexy, tapered eyes widened.

Ciel's words blew Sebastian's world apart.

His heart ached in his chest.

Once he recovered from his shock, Sebastian cuddled Ciel close and purred, nuzzling her lovingly.

Perhaps now Ciel would finally and truly be with him.

Perhaps now, Ciel would be _his._

—

Ciel was happier in her new life, once she cast all of the darkness of her pain and hate aside.

That wasn't a world that she wanted their child to grow up in, and Sebastian was eager to help.

For that to happen though, Ciel needed to disappear, from her enemies and her friends.

They sold Ciel's large mansion.

Ciel deeded Gorgeous Ashes over to Baldroy and Finnian, letting them run it instead. She had no need of such pursuits now. No need to rebel, either.

Ciel let her hair grow out long. That was always how her mother's had been, after all. That was how a mother's hair should be in the bluenette's opinion.

She opened up new bank accounts under new names so no one would be able to trace her old numbers.

She even allowed Sebastian to marry her in a small, civil ceremony.

No fuss.

Ciel claimed that it didn't change their love for each other. The bluenette said that their union would just be for their child, but Sebastian didn't care why Ciel married him….

He was just elated that she did

Ciel and Sebastian bought a grand but much more modest home together to allay suspicion, just in case any of the Phoenix Society ever came looking for the last drops of Phantomhive blood.

Ciel almost immediately took Sebastian's last name and 'Michaelis' was what it read on their hospital wristbands the day their baby girl was born.

Dr. Michaelis was congratulated by nearly everyone in the hospital and he took the compliments with a grateful smile, but every second away from his wife and newborn were really torture.

Once mother and baby were released a few days later, Sebastian smiled over at Ciel while he drove them home.

Ciel looked at Sebastian.

Once they arrived, Sebastian carefully helped the bluenette and their little one into the house.

After Ciel and the baby were comfortably settled, Sebastian knelt down in front of his wife and daughter, looking at them adoringly.

"I love you both very much, my sweet kittens~." Sebastian purred.

The baby cooed and Ciel began to rock her while she smiled softly and nodded, "We love you, Dr. Michaelis~."

It was better that Ciel had given up all of her partying, all of her rejection of society, all of her dangerous pursuits.

But Sebastian was grateful that Ciel had been wild once…..else he never would have fallen in love with the original owner of Gorgeous Ashes.


End file.
